Past Mistakes, Future Dreams : Year One
by SierraAccent
Summary: AU of Family Trials Universe. Chapter 3 Weasleys and Pureblood Hierarchy. Trouble is brewing and it comes in the form of first year Slytherins.
1. Loving Family

> > > _A/N: This is an AU of my stories Blood and Family and History's Repetition. This is the what if question that arose from the idea of Jonathan Potter not making his deal with Voldemort as in BF and HR. _
>>> 
>>> _SierraAccent_
>>> 
>>> **
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> **Chapter One**
>>> 
>>> **Family**
>>> 
>>> Echo Black stood in the dining room of Malfoy Manor waiting for her two cousins, Draco and Lilith. The elder Malfoys were already awake and ready to leave for Diagon Alley and Echo had been ready since dawn. She wised that they would hurry up because she didn't want to be interrogated by Narcissa and Lucius again.
>>> 
>>> Nearly ever summer since her mother's death, Echo had been staying at Malfoy Manor. During the school year, while her godfather, Severus, was teaching, she stayed with Narcissa's sister, Andromeda. Narcissa hated her sister and Echo firmly believed that the only reason Severus permitted her to stay with the Tonks family was because of that hatred. Echo knew how Severus felt about the Malfoys in closed quarters and she also knew that he hated her staying with the family as much as she did, but it was necessary.
>>> 
>>> After her mother's death, there had been a horrible court battle over who would raise Echo. Severus presented his argument of being her godfather and rightful legal guardian, but both Narcissa and Andromeda had presented arguments of being her only living relatives not currently serving live sentences in Azkaban.
>>> 
>>> It had been a bitter battle that lasted for nearly a year. Echo had been taken from the home that she had known her entire life by the headmaster to protect her from the Malfoys' attempts to kidnap her.
>>> 
>>> Eventually, the Ministry decreed that Severus was her legal guardian. Andromeda had then approached Severus about at least having something to do to help him and he agreed to let Echo stay with them during the school year, but then Lucius Malfoy said that they had a right to help raise Echo as well and it started again. Soon, an agreement was reached; Echo would stay with Severus during the holidays and at the beginning of summer and spend the remainder of the summer at Malfoy Manor before going to stay with Andromeda's family. Because of her close relationship with Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora, Narcissa and Lucius constantly tried to prove that Severus was unfit to raise a child.
>>> 
>>> Echo usually found the entire situation quite funny but she had already been interrogated by her cousins at least five times since her arrival two weeks ago.
>>> 
>>> "Echo, darling," Narcissa Malfoy said. "Come into the parlor and wait with us. We can talk while we're waiting for Draco and Lilith."
>>> 
>>> With an inaudible sigh of trepidation, Echo followed the ever-so-subtle order and followed the woman into the parlor. Lucius was behind her, blocking any possible escape routes and Echo's stomach began to twist.
>>> 
>>> "Sit," Lucius commanded.
>>> 
>>> Echo sat, unwilling to give reason for the confrontation to last any longer than it had to by arguing with her cousin's husband.
>>> 
>>> "Echo, Lucius and I have become concerned about your relationship with Severus. Is there something you wish to tell us?"
>>> 
>>> Echo waited for bit, appearing to be in contemplation about Narcissa's question. When she believed that sufficient time had passed, she answered. "I don't think so."
>>> 
>>> "Are you sure? Severus has been distant of late. Is he hurting you?"
>>> 
>>> "I'm sure that he's not hurting me," Echo answered pointedly, growing tired already of the questions. She knew that they wanted to prove that Severus Snape wasn't capable of caring for a child, let alone the heir to the Black fortune and half of the Potter fortune. Echo had guessed long ago that they didn't know that both fortunes had been set aside untouched since her mother's death and everything that she had came directly from Severus.
>>> 
>>> "He could be doing other things," Narcissa said. "Things that you wouldn't know about. He was a Death Eater."
>>> 
>>> And so were both of you, Echo thought. _Do you honestly believe that I would fall for this? I've been around here far too long, Cousin._
>>> 
>>> "I would know," Echo said. "Besides, if something was happening, wouldn't Dumbledore know? He does, after all, know everything that happens in the school."
>>> 
>>> "That bumbling old fool knows nothing of the pureblood ways," Lucius sneered.
>>> 
>>> "Lucius," Narcissa warned. "We're not here to discuss politics, we're here to discuss Echo's safety with Severus."
>>> 
>>> "I assure you, Narcissa, that I'm perfectly safe. Now if you'll excuse me, I think Lilith is awake."
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Two hours later, the Malfoy family and Echo left the manor and traveled to Diagon Alley. Hogwarts letters had been sent out and the shopping area was full of students and parents alike. Echo saw the red hair of the Weasley family and steered Draco away from their direction. She didn't want to deal with a confrontation with the family until they were in school where they wouldn't get into too much trouble.
>>> 
>>> "Let's go over there," Draco said, nodding towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. "I want to see the new brooms."
>>> 
>>> "You and Quidditch," Echo muttered good naturedly. "I swear you're obsessed."
>>> 
>>> "So are you."
>>> 
>>> "Not quite. I like to play, and I'm a good seeker, but I'm not going to go out of my way just to see the new brooms when we're not even going to be allowed to play Quidditch at school."
>>> 
>>> "You're such a Potter, Black."
>>> 
>>> Echo grinned. "And how would you know, Malfoy? You've never met a Potter."
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Less than an hour later, Echo and Draco left the Apothecary and headed for the book shop. Echo had been thinking about her cousin's comment earlier. She hated being compared to the Potters because she knew that she was nothing like the rest of the family from what she knew of them. They were all good and kind people and they were all Gryffindors. She knew that she'd never be like that. She had spent far too much time around people like the Malfoys and her godfather.
>>> 
>>> No, she knew that she'd be in Slytherin with Draco. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she'd be there. Both of her parents had been Gryffindors and so had her aunt and uncle, but look at what had happened to them. Three were dead and the fourth was serving a life sentence in Azkaban.
>>> 
>>> Echo had learned all about her parents' history. Leah Potter and Sirius Black had been married in a private ceremony officiated by a Muggle minister in London. Both had been Aurors at the time, along with Leah's brother, James and his wife Lily. The four had worked nearly nonstop against Death Eaters until Lily got pregnant and a few moths later, Leah was pregnant.
>>> 
>>> The daughter of that union had often tried to distinguish when Sirius had become disillusioned and began to work as Voldemort's spy. Was it before she was born? After? She wanted to know what had caused it and she wanted to know why.
>>> 
>>> Indeed, Echo had hated her father her entire life. She didn't need to hear her godfather's stories of his cruelty to know that he was an evil man. What kind of person would turn against his own best friend and his godson ad not be evil? In Echo's mind, Sirius had abandoned her, left her to be raised by her godfather and never know anything about her mother except from the journals that Severus had rescued from Potter Mansion.
>>> 
>>> Echo had been reading them for two years, just a bit each day and was currently only in her mother's second year at Hogwarts. They proved very interesting reading and Echo learned a lot about both her parents through her mother's words.
>>> 
>>> "Echo!"
>>> 
>>> "Huh, what?"
>>> 
>>> "Merlin, you were out there," Draco said. "We're going over to the book store, then to get robes."
>>> 
>>> "Oh."
>>> 
>>> "You okay?"
>>> 
>>> "Fine, just thinking about something."
>>> 
>>> "What?"
>>> 
>>> "I can't remember," she lied.
>>> 
>>> "That's comforting."
>>> 
>>> "I'm sure it is."
>>> 
>>> Draco shrugged. "Oh, it's Weasley."
>>> 
>>> Echo looked up and saw three of the Weasleys walking out of the book store. _So much for avoiding confrontation_.
>>> 
>>> "Well, look what we got here," Draco said disdainfully, looking at the second hand books the youngest Weasley boy was carrying.
>>> 
>>> "You know Draco that not everyone can be as fortunate as we are to have _vaults_ full of galleons."
>>> 
>>> "True," Draco said, appearing in contemplation.
>>> 
>>> "Shut it, Black," the young Weasley snarled.
>>> 
>>> "Ooh, I seem to have struck a nerve. Don't you think so, Cousin?" Echo asked, feigning innocence.
>>> 
>>> The two other Weasley boys, the Twin Terrors, as Echo remembered Severus calling them, were looking murderously at her and Draco, but especially Draco. Fred knew why she was saying those things and Echo also knew that he would forgive her as he had in the past.
>>> 
>>> "I believe so, Echo. Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm to her.
>>> 
>>> "In a moment," she answered. He looked surprised, but didn't say anything as he walked into the store.
>>> 
>>> "Having fun?" Fred asked.
>>> 
>>> Echo shrugged. "Not really, but I'll live with it. See you at school." Fred nodded and steered his flustered brothers away from the entrance of the store.
>>> 
>>> "What was that about?" Draco demanded in a harsh, but quiet voice.
>>> 
>>> "It is a good thing to have friends across the political spectrum, dear Cousin. The Weasleys firmly support Dumbledore."
>>> 
>>> Realization dawned on the blond haired boy. "I see."
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> "What in the bloody nine hells was that about?" George demanded of his twin once they were away from prying ears.
>>> 
>>> Fred shrugged. "Echo's a nice girl."
>>> 
>>> "She's a Black. Not only that," George ranted, "she _the daughter_ of Sirius Black and she's been raised by Snape."
>>> 
>>> "So what? You can't hold a person's family against them," Fred said in justification. "Look, I've talked to her. She puts on a façade to please her cousins, but even Snape just wants her to be herself."
>>> 
>>> "How do you know her?" Ron asked. Being the youngest of six boys meant that he was left out of a lot of things. He knew that he'd be going to school with Black this year and he wanted to be prepared.
>>> 
>>> "Just give her a chance," Fred said, ignoring his younger brother's question. "And remember that everything she says is for someone else's benefit."
>>> 
>>> "I never thought I see you consorting with the enemy, Fred," George said.
>>> 
>>> "She's not an enemy."
>>> 
>>> "And what if she gets sorted into Slytherin?"
>>> 
>>> "What if she's in Gryffindor? Does it even matter?"
>>> 
>>> George sighed. "I suppose not. So how do you know her?"
>>> 
>>> "I meant her one night in the kitchens and we talked. Then Snape walked in and sent her to her room. I thought he was going to give me detention for talking to his goddaughter."
>>> 
>>> "What happened?" Ron asked.
>>> 
>>> "He asked me to keep an eye on her and be her friend since she really hasn't had anyone that she could trust."
>>> 
>>> "And you've kept this a secret for how long?"
>>> 
>>> "Since last Christmas."
>>> 
>>> "Oh," George said. Ron thought that he seemed hurt because his twin had kept such a secret from him. "Let's go or mum'll kill us for keeping Widdle Ronniekins gone for so long."
>>> 
>>> _Or maybe not._


	2. Meetings and Confrontations

> ****
> 
> Chapter Two
> 
> ****
> 
> Meetings and Confrontations
> 
> Echo Black had spent one half of her life trying to hide her identity from other people and the other half trying to convince those who knew who she was that she was not her father. These two things alone drained her energy whenever she was in public and she knew that school would be a lot worse.
> 
> She knew that, despite everything, she was a Black and she had been raised by Death Eaters. Of course, Severus had tried to hide his past from her, but he had not succeeded. She had found out and had tried not to be surprised, but she was.
> 
> She had avoided him for days, locking herself in obscure, unused rooms inside Hogwarts until the deputy headmistress had found her. Minerva McGonagall had been like a grandmother to her throughout her life. She had always been there for Echo when she needed to be away from family and away from Severus. Echo had found it much easier to talk to the older woman than Andromeda or Nymphadora.
> 
> That relationship had helped her a lot. She had gotten though the truth about Severus with guidance from the older woman.
> 
> And now that she was about to start school, Echo was certain that her relationships with many of the professors would be nearly nonexistent. She told herself that she didn't mind. She would have new friends, but that didn't stop the stab of pain she felt when she thought about it. She had grown under their tutelage.
> 
> Now it was all about to change and Echo realized just how much as she and Draco walked into Madame Malkins.
> 
> "Hogwarts, dears?"
> 
> "Yes," Echo answered.
> 
> "Very well," the clerk said. "Come this way." She motioned for both of the children to follow her. Echo was led to another part of the store, opposite of Draco. There she found the very familiar face of one Pansy Parkinson.
> 
> "Hello, Pansy," she said standing on the stool as she began to be fitted.
> 
> "Allo, Echo. Good summer?"
> 
> "Not really," Echo answered.
> 
> "Oh yeah, you've been at Malfoy Manor all summer, haven't you?"
> 
> "Yes, and it is rather tedious at times."
> 
> Pansy laughed. "I'm sure."
> 
> Echo smiled. She had almost always been able to get along with Pansy. Although they did not share the same political views (though Pansy believed they did) they were always able to talk about other things.
> 
> "A galleon she's a Mudblood?" Pansy asked, looking across the store to the girl who had just walked in.
> 
> Echo smiled. "A galleon."
> 
> "Oh, hello," the girl said.
> 
> "Morning," Pansy said, her voice tinged with irritation. Echo recognized it and decided to make this inquisition quick and relatively harmless.
> 
> "Hello, and who are you?"
> 
> "I'm Viv Bane."
> 
> "Oh," Echo said. "Related to Conor Bane?"
> 
> "My dad."
> 
> "Ha," Echo said. "Pansy?" Pansy leapt off the stool muttering as she fished a galleon out of her pocket and put in in Echo's hand.
> 
> "See you at school, Black."
> 
> "Later, Parkinson." Echo tried not to laugh as Pansy gave her a half-hearted reply.
> 
> "Who was that?" Viv asked, getting onto the stool that Pansy had vacated.
> 
> "A friend," Echo answered. She did not want to be seen talking to this girl. The Purebloods would never let her live it down. The Banes were a Pureblood family, but they were also blood traitors, ranking down even below the Weasleys, but they had money. They were one of the richest families not connected to the Slytherin house.
> 
> And Echo envied this girl. She doubted that Viv had to deal with people who expected her to act like a Death Eater in training. She doubted that she had to deal with upholding a family name tarnished with the lives and deaths of Voldemort supporters and other dark wizards and witches.
> 
> "So who're you?" Viv asked.
> 
> Echo looked at her. She wondered if this girl would react the way that most people acted when they heard her name. "Echo Black."
> 
> "Oh." The girl made no other reply and Echo smirked.
> 
> "You're all done, dear," the clerk told Echo. Echo nodded and stepped off the stool with, as Narcissa would call it, all the grace of a Black. She gave Viv a charming but cold smile and walked over to where Draco was waiting.
> 
> "Ever so slow, aren't you?" he asked.
> 
> She ignored the comment. "I was talking to Pansy when Conor Bane's daughter showed up."
> 
> "Really?" he asked with interest.
> 
> "Yes. It was quite interesting."
> 
> "She didn't say a word after you said your name," Draco noted.
> 
> Echo laughed. "Correct."
> 
> "I think I left my book back there," he said, looking though his pockets. He pulled out his money bag.
> 
> "I'll get it," she offered and walked towards the fitting area to retrieve the book that Draco had bought earlier that day. It was Dark Arts, or at least as dark as one could expect from a store in Diagon Alley. Anything else would have to be bought around the corner.
> 
> "Hello."
> 
> Echo whirled around to face the boy who had spoken. Messy black hair and a pair of green eyes behind glasses greeted her.
> 
> "Hi," Echo replied. He was standing there on the stool and the person fitting him wasn't around. She located Draco's book and picked it up. "I'm Echo Black."
> 
> "Harry Potter."
> 
> Any reply Echo might have made died in her throat. Severus had been right. He was starting school this year. Quickly, however, she regained her composure. She was a Black after all.
> 
> "How very interesting," she answered. "See you at school." As soon as she was out of his line of sight, she took a deep shuddering breath. That was her cousin, the cousin she had never been allowed to meet.
> 
> And he didn't even know who she was. She didn't know if that was supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing, but she suspected the former. If he found out what her father had done, if he discovered that Sirius Black had betrayed the Potter family, Echo knew that he would hate her. That bothered her. Even though she did not know Harry, she wanted to know him, to talk to him, and to be friends, but she doubted that would happen.
> 
> "Gods above and below, help me in this. Let Harry see past my name and reputation and see me as I am, not who I pretend to be."
> 
> * * *
> 
> The youngest Weasley boys were unusually subdued when the family arrived at the Burrow. One would have thought that they were up to something. In reality, however, all three were in deep contemplation. George hadn't said anything to his twin since they had left Diagon Alley. He didn't approve of Fred actually being friends with a girl who was no doubt going to be a Slytherin.
> 
> "Why are you so quiet?" Little Ginny asked George when he sat down in the Weasley living room.
> 
> "Go away, Gin," George said. "Just go away."
> 
> Fred watched his brother with regret, but he knew that he wouldn't give up his friendship with Echo Black for anything, not even his brother. He had seen Echo during her worst times; when she fought with her godfather, when she fought with one of her cousins, whenever another custody battle began. He loved her like he loved Ginny, like a little sister.
> 
> Of course, it also helped that she had been raised in the school and knew everything about it. She even had friendships with most of the ghosts. With a little tutelage she could very well be his successor in pranking.
> 
> That wasn't Fred's main concern, though. He knew that she would need a lot of support once school started. He knew that most of her immediate family had been in Gryffindor but, since they were all dead, she had been raised by Slytherins. Where would she end up? She would have support from her cousin in Slytherin and she would have his support in Gryffindor. Snape would support her in whichever house she was put in, but Fred knew that wouldn't be enough. Echo was sensitive and a lot of people would begin to compare her to her father, the murderer.
> 
> Would she be able to handle it? It would be worse in Gryffindor. Most of the Slytherins would accept her _because _of her father.
> 
> Fred sighed and decided to leave the problem alone until she was actually sorted. He couldn't do anything about it now unless…
> 
> He walked into the kitchen where his mother was starting to cook dinner. "Mum, do you mind if a friend came over for the rest of summer?"
> 
> "Who, Fred?"
> 
> "Echo Black."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Echo had been outwardly calm the entire way back to Malfoy Mansion. Draco hadn't asked any questions, but Lilith had been giving her strange looks. Echo pitied her. Lilith didn't have a chance for reprieve from her family. She had to live that life of bigotry and lies and hatred.
> 
> Oh, how those three things could change a person and their perception of the world.
> 
> When they arrived at the manor, Echo was surprised to see Severus there waiting for them.
> 
> "Severus," Lucius said in a polite, but demanding tone.
> 
> "Lucius, Narcissa," Severus replied. "I've come to get Echo."
> 
> "Why?" Echo asked, fake disappointment hiding her inward cheering.
> 
> "Droma wants to spend some time with you before school begins," the Potions Master said. Echo recognized the tone he used. He was up to something.
> 
> "Severus, can we talk, alone?" Lucius asked, motioning to the stairs that led to his secret study.
> 
> "Of course, Lucius," Severus answered. He looked at Echo and gave her a barely perceptible nod before he disappeared up the stairs behind Lucius.
> 
> "Well, come on," Draco said.
> 
> "Where?"
> 
> "Well, we got all this stuff now…"
> 
> "Lunch first," Narcissa said. "And if Echo will be going to my sister's, she'll have to pack her things, won't she?"
> 
> "Yes, I suppose," Draco said.
> 
> "Come one, you three. Dobby, get us something for lunch."
> 
> * * *
> 
> To say that Severus had been surprised when he got a firecall from Molly Weasley would have been an understatement. But she had called and on behalf of Fred who wished Echo to spend the rest of summer at the Burrow. Severus had agreed, secretly happy to have an excuse to get Echo away from Malfoy influence before school started.
> 
> He had Apparated to Malfoy Mansion immediately after arranging for Andromeda to tell Narcissa that Echo was staying with them for the summer. Droma too, had been extremely happy to hear that Echo was going to stay with the Weasleys. Severus knew that Lucius and Narcissa would be enraged and that was why he was not surprised when Lucius asked him to the study.
> 
> It wasn't the first time that the elder Slytherin had tried to use his influence as the Dark Lord's right hand to gain advantage over the other Death Eaters and even though Severus was no longer a part of their path, a fact that was not known outside the former Order of the Phoenix, those loyal to Voldemort still believed him to be. And he had to play the part in case Voldemort returned one day and he had to return to the life of a double agent. He wondered about that. Would Echo play a part in the war? If so, what? She was Leah Potter-Black's daughter, son of Voldemort's supposed right hand, cousin to the famous Harry Potter…where would she be when Voldemort returned? Severus wasn't a religious person, but he prayed every day that Echo would not turn out like her family before her, that she would be like her mother, the loving, kind, unselfish woman that Leah Potter had been once upon a time.
> 
> "Severus," Lucius began, shocking the Potions Master out of his thoughts. "What ever possessed you to allow Andromeda and her Mudblood husband to help raise Echo?"
> 
> Severus shrugged gracefully. "Droma was close to both of Echo's parents. It has been my belief that if anyone could provide Echo with an uncolored history of her family, Droma would be that person."
> 
> "We all knew Black and Potter, didn't we? Some better than most, isn't that correct."
> 
> "'Tis better not to make assumptions Lucius. After all, a Malfoy couldn't possibly be wrong."
> 
> Lucius glared at Severus for a moment before laughing. "True, my dear Severus, too true. But really, don't you agree that _Droma _poisoning Echo's mind with Mudblood thoughts and ideas?"
> 
> "I believe that Droma's influence and relationship with Echo is not your concern. If I believe that Droma is harming Echo's mind, then, and only then, will I seek your aid. Otherwise, this conversation is over. Good day, Lucius."
> 
> Severus turned and left the study.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N: Here's an extra special long chapter for you (2100 words). I think it's the longest I've written in a while, so enjoy.
> 
> SA


	3. And While We're at It

**Chapter Three **

**And While We're at It…**

"Hurry up! Percy, get Echo's trunk down here. We're already running late."

"Oh, Mum," Fred Weasley said, "it won't be eleven o'clock for another two hours."

"Fred, get down here," Mrs. Weasley yelled again, looking at Fred and George who were standing at the top of the stairs blocking Percy's way as he was trying to make it down the stairs with Echo's trunk in one hand and his owl's cage in the other.

"Move," Percy told them, trying to push them out of the way.

"Tried that," Echo said, walking out of the bedroom she had shared with the youngest Weasley, Ginny, during her summer stay at the Burrow. "Although the Prefect might have better luck," she added in a whisper to Ginny standing beside her. The younger girl laughed and Percy turned on them, red faced. Echo smiled and shrugged.

Echo'd been at the Burrow a month, ever since Severus had arrived at Malfoy Manor with the story she was going to stay with Andromeda and Ted. She hadn't known what to expect when Severus left her there with Fred and Mrs. Weasley, but both had accepted her with open arms. Ginny had looked up to her like an older sister, but both George and Ron seemed to despise her. Percy really didn't care either way, only to keep the peace so he could perfect his holiday homework assignments. Mr. Weasley seemed to like her company too when he was around, which wasn't much.

Ron had hid in his room or outside most of the time and George had tried a multitude of pranks during the first two days of her stay. Knowing it was him, Echo sought revenge and turned his pranks on him. After the first week, the pranks quit and she and George came to a quiet, if unspoken, truce. She knew Ron didn't trust her, but he had spoken to her in somewhat civil tones since she ended the "war" with George.

Echo knew well who trusted her in the Weasley house and she didn't need to use Legilimency to know it. Fred trusted her, looked out for her, and she knew she would always be able to go to him for help. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did, and so did Ginny. She thought Percy just tolerated her, and she knew George hated her even if he didn't dare show it. The elder Weasley children had shown up for a visit as well and Echo like them both. She'd had a few long conversations with Bill and even though she didn't trust lightly, she did trust him.

But now they all had to leave if they were going to make it to King's Cross in time. Echo wasn't sure what she really thought about starting school. She'd dealt with prejudice her entire life, not only because of who her father was, but because she was proof of betrayal. She had asked Severus to allow her to go to Durmstrang but he wouldn't allow it. He refused to place her under the control of a former traitorous Death Eater. So now she was stuck at Hogwarts, dealing with the other children, the last generation of war-born. Her year would be comprised of those who were one-year old or thereabouts when Voldemort destroyed himself.

Which led to another concern; her cousin, Harry Potter. She had no intentions of telling him who she was or what her father had done. Maybe one day she would, but she didn't figure there was any reason to do so now. She would be in Slytherin, he would be a Gryffindor. They wouldn't communicate at all and she wasn't sure she would want him to know they were related. As far as the Potter inheritance was concerned, Severus had already removed her part of the money from the Potter vault and placed it in the Blacks' vault where only she and Severus could access it. Potter Mansion had been left to Echo through Leah and Godric's Hollow would go to Harry as it had been a wedding present to James and Lily.

Fred had tried to convince her otherwise; that she should tell Harry, that maybe he had questions about the Potter family and Echo, having been raised in Pureblood ways, knew almost everything there was to know. Fred had given up at the time, but Echo didn't think he'd leave her alone about it. She had a feeling she'd have to avoid him on the train. _That'll be easy enough. I'll just find Draco and Pansy._

Plan of action set, Echo left the bedroom, pushed past Fred and George and walked down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"Go on outside, dear." Echo nodded and walked out the door followed by Fred, George, and Ginny. The three elder boys loaded all the trunks into the magically expanding car.

* * *

"Echo, how was your month with our blood traitor cousin?"

Echo sighed and turned towards Draco. He was standing at the door with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. _A mouse between elephants. I wonder when one will start jumping with fright._ She stifled a laugh. "Oh, it was positively dreadful and with Dora there, I thought I would lose my mind."

Draco did laugh and sat down across from her. "I heard your cousinis on the train."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Potter. It seems he was in Diagon Alley the same day we were. We would have a very powerful year group if he was in Slytherin."

"I suppose we would," Echo said in an absent tone. "Speaking if which, where are the others? I'd have thought they'd be here by now."

"They will be shortly. There are still a few minutes and you know how Pansy is." Echo shrugged. Crabbe and Goyle sat down beside her. "So, Echo, I think we need to go find Potter and you need to work your charm to get him to come sit with us."

Amused, Echo raised an eyebrow. "My charm? The only thing I have Potter would want is information about the Potter family, information about his parents and that's something most Pureblood students have."

"But it would sound so much better coming from his cousin."

Echo sighed and picked up a book she'd been looking though before Draco's arrival. It was an ancient potions text Severus had found in Knockturn Alley and had declared it safe for her to read and had sent it to her over the summer. "Well, then, I guess it's a bad thing for your plan that I haven't told him we're cousins."

"Someone is bound to," Draco retorted. "Even the Weasleys know it."

Echo shrugged and started reading the book. Draco was attempting to lure her into acquiescing but she ignored him or tried to, as Pansy entered the car. Echo looked up then, seeing her friend and nodded once. Pansy sat next to Draco as always.

"I saw Potter," she said as greeting.

"So did I," Draco said. "I've been trying to convince Echo to convince Potter to join us for the ride, but she is lost, as always, in a potions book."

"At least I have something to do for the ride, rather than trying to rally potential enemies."

"But having Potter in Slytherin," Pansy said in a wistful tone. "We could mold him, shape him and when the time came, present him to the Dark Lord."

Echo looked up, turning her full attention to Pansy. She felt Crabbe stirring next to her. He wasn't as dumb as everyone wanted to believe. Pansy had mentioned Voldemort. Why? Referring to him as the Dark Lord? It was foolish in these times with so many people staunchly supporting Dumbledore. The girl had to have known what she said for she seemed proud she had said it. Echo suppressed a shiver, but it felt as if someone had dropped her in ice water. Trouble was going to come from this, she was sure.

Echo set her book to the side. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the half-Latin text now. She needed to watch Pansy and later she would have to talk to Severus.

"I'm going for a walk," Echo said, standing up. "Alone," she stated, watching Draco starting to stand. "Do not follow me, Drake, I'll know." She left the car with the grace only a Black could possess and walked the length of the train, trying to clear her mind. She had thought she was ready to do this. She and Severus had talked about it. She could be his spy within the Slytherin house. It only required reporting to him who Voldemort's supporters were and if they were planning anything. It wasn't going to be hard, but why did she suddenly feel like she'd rather be facing Voldemort himself than her future housemates?

The Slytherins would take her as one of their own, especially those who were the children of former Death Eaters. It was a given she was the Head's favourite. She would do well with the Slytherins, but being there would also make enemies of her friends. She didn't want to be enemies with the Weasleys. She like them and most of them seemed to like her. Then there was Harry Potter. He was sure to be in Gryffindor, too. Perhaps it was a good thing, though. Echo knew from Severus that when Harry had been hit by the Killing Curse, several of Voldemort's powers had been transferred into him. Harry Potter in Slytherin would equate to the next Dark Lord in most minds.

Yes, it would be best if she stayed away from him until there was a reason. She already knew she wouldn't be in a regular potions class so there wouldn't be any interaction there. Perhaps the truth telling session would be held off for a long time if no one else interfered.

"Hello, Echo."

Lost in her thoughts, Echo hadn't seen Percy walking towards her. "Percy," she answered with a nod.

"Have you found everyone you were looking for?"

"Unfortunate, but yes, I have."

"Why is it unfortunate?"

"Politics of Pureblood Hierarchal families. I'm debating a hostile takeover."

Percy only nodded. "Well, good luck with it, I think," he said and walked away. Echo felt like she was about to double over from laughing. She was leaning against the wall trying to keep from laughing, but it wasn't working.

"What's so funny?"

She looked up and saw Ron and Harry looking at her with strange expressions which only made her want to laugh more. She got control of herself after a few minutes and pushed the two boys back into their car.

"I told Percy I was planning a hostile takeover of the first year Slytherin Pureblood Hierarchal students."

Ron and Harry both responded with blank looks. Echo wanted to laugh.

"Down the train, I was in a car with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vince Crabbe, and Greg Goyle. Now, even without the Blacks being in the current hierarchy, the family still stands as one of the original Pureblood families."

"So you're still in the Hierarchy," Ron answered after a minute. "Because you're the last Black and your mother was a Potter."

"Essentially, yes," Echo answered, ignoring the look she knew was on Harry's face if he'd caught Ron's comment. Damn, damn, damn. She hadn't wanted Harry to know. Maybe he hadn't caught the comment. She stole a glance but he was looking at Ron. "Narcissa tries to use the influence of my name and parentage to gain favor on both sides of the Hierarchy but since most people hate my parents, it doesn't get her very far."

"What is the hierarchy?" Harry asked.

Echo shrugged. "It is the families who have pure bloodlines going back at least seven centuries. You're in it; the Potter line goes back almost one thousand years. But you wouldn't have much power within the structure and unless you married into another hierarchy family, none of your children would have any influence at all and the Hierarchal line would fade out."

"That's too confusing for a train ride," Ron said.

"I've lived with it most of my life. Be glad you're not in it or you'd be faced with such troubles. If Severus accepted his place or allowed Lucius to take place as my guardian in his stead, I'd already be promised to marry into another line. None have married for love, only to keep the bloodline pure, which is why so many of the Purebloods have affairs."

"I think you're confusing them," Draco drawled from the door. Echo looked up at him. She hadn't even heard the door slide open. Maybe she was losing her touch.

"I told you not to follow me, Draco."

The boy shrugged, making the simple gesture more elegant than it should have been. "Who says I'm following you?" Crabbe and Goyle were behind him and the image of a mouse between elephants came back to her. "Pansy hates you."

"What is life if we all don't have a few enemies?"

"True. Hello, Potter. We heard you were on the train. I would like to introduce myself; Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm sure our cousin here has introduced herself." Draco was looking smug and Echo remembered a picture she'd seen of his father once. Both Malfoys were arrogant and they showed it.

"I think we need to leave the little Gryffindors alone, Drake. After all, we have better things to do." Echo stood up but Crabbe and Goyle were blocking the door. She turned to her cousin. "Don't we?"

"No, I think recruiting Potter into our circle is more important. What do you say, Potter, join us and stay away from blood traitors like him and his pack?" Draco was motioning to Ron. "We can teach you the grace and elegance of being Pureblood and teach you how to tell which are the wrong sort."

Echo watched in horrid fascination as Harry stood up and faced Draco. "Wouldn't you have to be the right sort to teach about the wrong sort, Malfoy?"

Echo laughed. "He has you there, Draco, I'm sorry to say. He would be an interesting addition to our group except he's far too much of a Gryffindor." She glanced at Harry and Ron, noting the look of loathing she was getting from both of them. A small part of her was pleased at her acting skills. "Let's go. We should bet back before Millicent and Pansy kill each other. I really don't want to have to explain to my godfather why they were left alone for more than three minutes."

"Very well," he said, reminding Echo strongly of Lucius. "You've made an enemy here, Potter, several, in fact. All of Slytherin House. Cheers." Echo followed Draco out of the car with Crabbe and Goyle behind them.

"Provoking them was not a good idea," she told her cousin.

"It was fun. I could tell once I saw him with Weasley he wouldn't be any good to us."

She shook her head. "You've made a powerful enemy."

"Potter? He is ignorant of our ways. He knows nothing. Weasley knows even less."

"Perhaps, Draco," she said when he opened the door to the car they were sharing with their friends, "you should watch rather than act. Voldemort will return soon and when he does, Dumbledore will turn Harry Potter into the warrior needed to defeat him and any witch or wizard who stands at his side."

"You sound like you're in his fan club."

"I'm stating a simple observation. It would be a lesson you might need to learn."

She sat down, ignored Pansy's questions and opened up the potions book.


End file.
